


Sin Azúcar.

by Phoe0709



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoe0709/pseuds/Phoe0709
Summary: Mori is leaving. For Real. For real.
Relationships: Raúl González&Fernando Morientes, Raúl González/Fernando Morientes





	Sin Azúcar.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My literacy teacher(oh no)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+literacy+teacher%28oh+no%29).



> English is not my mother language. My English writing sucks so I decided to write some English fanfic as practice. I apologize for my non-sense grammar. Some idea I may explain already in my Chinese work. My lofter account is @红酒低廉.

Morientes never thought they will come to this. Far away apart, across the continent. He doesn't mean to blame anyone,especially Raul. After all is Raul who wore his jersey in the match when Real decided to sell him; Is Raul who fought against the president for him; Now is Raul who will stay by his side in the very last time. This decision is too hard for them to put impact on the result. He has no choice. He knows Raul understand, of course he do, but the only person he cannot convince is himself.

He played football since very small. Since kid. He has to move to new club if he wants to continue his career. He cannot give up football. He loves it so much as it's always his wish to play for the club, more importantly, for the Spain National Team. But that means he need to give up Raul----in some way,now the best striker couple can only meet up when they wear the red jersey. 

Sleep has became a luxury. Sometimes he falls asleep in dreams that he is falling down in dark to the middle of nowhere, with absolute silence, darkness, fear that spread to everywhere of his body which for him is unable to control. Or, he is not willing to control.

That doesn't mean he don't have any belief. His family taught him to believe in God when he was at the age of the activity" chasing the butterflies in the field". He then believe in the rock and roll band that he likes most. When he met Raul he realize that a person can have two God in their own Paradise: love and dream(amar y sueño). For him, "Rulo" and La Liga.

And now, oh. They, President Perez, in another hand whoever in charge of this club he live with for the past seven years(siete, also the first trophy he won in the club, the seventh eufa champion league champion of Real.)

After another dream, perhaps another nightmare, in Madrid's snowless winter, he wakes up ,drive to the base, finish the last training class and say "Addios." to his beliefs. Now he is homeless and warmless, yet everything is done without emotion, as light as a sigh.


End file.
